No Apologies Necessary
by Moyima
Summary: Four weeks following Bespin- Luke finds himself in a spot-- placed there by none other than the Dark Lord himself. CHAPTER 12 NOW UP
1. The Package

As anyone knows, these characters are not of my mind, but of that of George Lucas.  
  
  
  
No Apologies Necessary  
  
Luke entered the small room he shared with Wedge-completely exhausted. Han's rescue had been a complete success and they had returned to the fleet safely before schedule. He was edger to return to Dagobah, he had a feeling his time with Yoda was running down, but in his new situation it didn't look like he'd be able to go anywhere anytime soon. The Alliance had recently established the funds to build a space-worthy outpost. They hoped that a mobile base would make the Empire's tracking of them that much more difficult. And it was a marvel of a creation, he thought with yet another sigh, except that the hyperdrive had died two days ago. leaving High Command and a large part of the Rebel fighting force stranded. The pilots could leave, thanks to the hyperdrive rigged X-Wings, but the helpless station needed some defense. Luke, like most of the people on the outpost, had a bad feeling about it.  
  
"How're you doing, Luke?" Wedge asked from his sprawled out position on his bunk.  
  
"All right." He replied.  
  
"Hmm, I'm convinced." After Luke gave him no answer he continued, "Have you be debriefed by Hi-C yet?"  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at Wedge's abbreviation of High Command, "No, not yet."  
  
Wedge sat up, "Luke, do you need to talk? 'Cause you know if you do I'm here for you- you know that right?"  
  
Luke was silent for a moment longer than Wedge liked.  
  
"It's been nearly four weeks since Bespin, and you haven't opened a crack- you've let no one help you. Please Luke, we're you're friends. and whatever he di-"  
  
Luke knew where this was going.  
  
"I'm fine Wedge, thanks" he smiled weakly as he cut his friend off.  
  
"Oh!" Wedge's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot," he gestured at Luke's bunk, "You got a package."  
  
Luke looked down at the plain brown package sitting on his flat pillow, a line creased his forehead, "That's odd." he mumbled.  
  
"I'm headed down to the mess hall to meet the guys," Wedge continued. "You coming?"  
  
Luke glanced up as his friend headed towards the door, "I'll be right down."  
  
"Ok." The door slide open silently and Wedge was gone.  
  
Luke sat on his bed, carefully looking over the package. What the hell could this be.?  
  
Gingerly he pulled the package apart, as he removed the contents a note fell into his lap.  
  
He stared at it for two full seconds before unfolding the rare paper and reading its words.  
  
Words written in an expert hand, he observed as his eyes absorbed the brief epistle.  
  
Your Destiny, My Son.  
  
He absently brushed his fingers across the words, as if he could connect with their maker in doing so.  
  
Turning his attention back to the contents of the package he noticed the black fabric spilling onto his bed sheets. He pulled the soft material out. clothes. His father had sent him clothes. And not just any clothes, he noted with unease, really expensive clothes. He let them flow through his hands. really, really expensive.. He'd never seen such material, not even in Leia's wardrobe. Biting his lip he looked over the ensemble he now had laid out on his bed. pants, shirt, boots, cape. everything. A slight smile crossed his lips, and he began to try them on.  
  
As he finished lacing his right boot he paused, and then slowly, almost mechanically he moved to the mirror.  
  
Sith!  
  
His eyes grew wide as he stared at the reflection before him. It wasn't him, it was a stranger. These clothes, he thought, look like they were made for a prince.  
  
They were. A voice in his head remarked.  
  
Startled Luke focused on the voice and held his breath as he realized to whom it belonged.  
  
I'm glad to see you received my gift.  
  
"Father!" Luke exclaimed aloud.  
  
Yes.  
  
You sent these? Luke berated himself as he thought it, stupid question.  
  
I did. His father replied.  
  
Luke was silent for several moments. He didn't know whether to be mad or.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
He felt his father acknowledge his thanks and then his attention seemed to sway- his father was doing something.  
  
Luke ran a finger along his collar.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
He felt amusement and. [Was that pride?] radiate from Vader.  
  
1 You have grown very insightful, Son. My ship is about to come out of hyperspace.  
  
2 "Oh," Luke acknowledged out loud.  
  
In six minutes, Vader continued, in Sector 38 at Quadrant 0.937.  
  
Luke slowly looked up from studying the hem of his cape; his face grew pale.  
  
3 Father.  
  
Yes Son? The dark humor spilled like waves off the Sith Lord now.  
  
4 Those are our coordinates!  
  
I know.  
  
You can follow me!?  
  
Your presence is very strong, he replied with the equivalent of a mental shrug.  
  
Luke swallowed, Well, do you think you could not come out of hyperspace right on top of us?  
  
That is for you to take car of, Son. Five minutes.  
  
A jolt of panic electrified his spine and with Jedi speed he ran for the bridge, nothing more than a black blur to those he passed.  
  
He came to a sudden halt at the turbo lift. Looking up he could see the railing of the bridge; the outpost had been designed with open floors.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Luke turned to see Wedge, Han, and a few other Rogues walking towards him.  
  
"Um, just a minute!" He called lamely, and then he jumped---  
  
And landed neatly on the deck of the bridge, immediately striding towards controls of the station.  
  
Everyone on the bridge was gaping at what he'd just done.  
  
"Commander Skywalker!" Mon Mothma exclaimed.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Leia asked, staring at his attire.  
  
Luke looked down and swore under his breath, he'd forgotten all about his father's his gift.  
  
"Nevermind." He said flatly. "We need to turn four-point-five-eight degrees and." He trailed off as he read a screen, "Move back two-point-oh- three degrees."  
  
"What do you think--" General Madine began.  
  
Luke lifted a hand to silence him. "Please, just trust me." He pleaded urgently.  
  
Mon Mothma met his glaze and after a stifling moment she sighed, "Comply with Command Skywalker's orders."  
  
Luke nodded his thanks and looked back down at the display before him, trying to recall the exact size of a Super Star Destroyer.  
  
"Move back more," he said absently, deep in concentration, "We need more room."  
  
The crew exchanged glances of confusion, just as Han and the others stepped out of the lift onto the bridge.  
  
"More room for what, Kid?" Han asked, looking out the view port with everyone else- at the nothingness surrounding them.  
  
Just as the Executor came careening out of hyperspace-  
  
A collective gasp sounded throughout the bridge, as Luke leaned heavily against the rail before him.  
  
Through he heard no words, he felt his father's domineering presence aboard the spearheaded giant.  
  
The comm. sounded, "Incoming. from the Executor." The shaky voice of the communications officer announced.  
  
Mon Mothma inhaled sharply, throwing a sidelong glance at Luke as she stepped up to the large screen.  
  
"Open the line," She commanded.  
  
The screen flickered, and the form of Darth Vader appeared before her.  
  
There was silence, except for the mechanical hiss of Vader's breath- until he spoke.  
  
"Skywalker is on the bridge." No question laid in his tone. "I wish to speak to him."  
  
Mon Mothma paled slightly, wishing, once again, that Commander Skywalker had done his Bespin briefing. She stepped aside, allowing him to move in front of the screen.  
  
"How can I help you, Lord Vader?" Luke asked, a bit of sarcasm creeping into his voice.  
  
Luke! Leia watched him desperately; This isn't the time for derisions!  
  
"You almost didn't make it." Vader observed simply.  
  
"Well, I don't use strangulation to motive a crew." Luke retorted.  
  
Leia heard Han curse behind her.  
  
"Perhaps you need to change your methods."  
  
"Perhaps.perhaps not." Luke replied evenly.  
  
"You dress the part."  
  
Luke felt his cheeks burn; he did look just like Vader.  
  
"I will be arriving shortly, gather my prisoners in the landing bay."  
  
After a brief pause he added, "Be prepared for my arrival."  
  
"Oh, I'll be ready." Luke snapped, and cut the transmission.  
  
He spun sharply in frustration, his ebony cape swirling behind him, and then he raised his eyes to look at his companions.  
  
Everyone stared at him in confusion and fear.  
  
"You heard what he said." Luke said quietly.  
  
Leia's mouth dropped open. "You expect us to surrender?!"  
  
"No, not you anyway." He said quietly.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.  
  
"It means," he replied sharply, "That we will negotiate."  
  
"What?! Negotiate with what."  
  
Luke set his jaw grimly. "With the one thing he really wants."  
  
He began to walk towards the lift when an outspread palm caught him in the chest, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
His eyes met Han's.  
  
"What's going on here, Kid?"  
  
Luke bit his lip.  
  
"Commander Skywalker," Madine called from behind him, "I think your statement regarding your encounter on Bespin can wait no longer."  
  
Luke turned slowly, regarding them all.  
  
I can do this. I can.  
  
"Well, we don't have time for a full debriefing- so, ask me what you feel you need to know." He said with a confidence he didn't feel.  
  
Mon Mothma took an unconscious step forward.  
  
"How did you survive your confrontation with Vader?"  
  
The million-credit question, Luke thought, The one the entire Rebellion was dying to know.  
  
"He wants me alive."  
  
"Why?" Leia asked, horror creeping into her voice.  
  
Ok, here we go. Luke thought.  
  
"He. He wants his son." Those words brought forth a barrage of gasps.  
  
As he had expected.  
  
"And you know who his son is?" Demanded Madine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he?" Mothma asked, her own building dread evident.  
  
Luke recommenced chewing on his lower lip, too many questions.  
  
"On this ship." Once again, came forth the gasps.  
  
"He's part of the Alliance?" Cried Leia. "Is he a spy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does he know who his father is?"  
  
"He does now."  
  
Luke watched as everyone digested this new information.  
  
Han then spoke, "So, why does Vader keep going after you- instead of directly after his son?"  
  
An uneasy silence settled upon them.  
  
Leave it to Han, Luke thought. Ok, Skywalker, get out of this one.  
  
Luke heard Vader laugh softly in his thoughts, Are they really that insolent? Look at you! You look just like me!  
  
Luke pushed his father from his thoughts with a mental scowl.  
  
Leia was watching him, her soft brown eyes pleading with him not to say it. not to betray her, and then the comm. sounded.  
  
The comm. officer, already having a bad enough day, simply slapped the button to open the line, and the looming image of Vader reappeared.  
  
Luke's heart rose into his throat.  
  
"Skywalker, NOW." The Dark Lord snapped.  
  
Luke again stepped before the screen, silently pleading to his father. Don't, please don't.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense."  
  
Luke felt the shock at his father's words ripple throughout the bridge.  
  
"Finish this. I will be arriving momentarily. My Son."  
  
The screen went black.  
  
Forcing himself to keep his breaths steady, Luke slowly turned to face them again.  
  
5 The one thing he really wants.  
  
His son.  
  
Me.  
  
Leia shook her head in denial.  
  
"I'm sorry," Was all the Son of Vader could manage to mutter.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R- this is my first fanfic, and I'm curious of reactions... Should I continue on or give up before it's too late? 


	2. Vader's Vist

Mon Mothma's ordering of all personnel to the landing bay was certainty causing more than a little confusion. Luke was making his way down the narrow corridor leading from his quarters at a pace he'd never before managed without breaking into a run.  
  
He could feel Vader's ship landing as clearly as he could feel the fear of his comrades.  
  
He looked down at his attire in disgust. He'd meant to make the trip back to his room to change, but the warning he received from his father made him have second thoughts. He settled with simply clipping his lightsabre to his belt.  
  
~  
  
Vader proceeded down the ramp of his shuttle feeling more excitement than he had in twenty years. He had mulled over whether or not it was appropriate for a Sith Lord to have such emotions and finally decided that he didn't care.  
  
It was HIS Will to feel such.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom of the ramp he withdrew from his thoughts to survey the Rebel landing bay.  
  
Was it appropriate for a Sith Lord to say "Jackpot?"  
  
He felt the urge to laugh for the second time in as many minutes.  
  
I must be going mad, he thought descending upon the terrified Rebels.  
  
He stopped mid-stride at that thought.  
  
Where the hell was their hero, anyway? He thought bitterly, scanning the bay for his son.  
  
Fist clenched in annoyance he grabbed the closet Rebel by the collar of his dirty shirt.  
  
It was Solo.  
  
"Well, hello again." Solo said with a bitter lopsided smile.  
  
Didn't Han ever know when to keep his mouth shut?  
  
Vader almost dropped the smuggler at the thought, until his brain caught up with him- the thought was his son's.  
  
Vader shoved Solo away without a word and turned to face the two large blast doors several meters in front of him just as they separated- admitting a very pissed off looking Luke Skywalker.  
  
Perfect.  
  
~  
  
Luke drew a sharp breath as he progressed towards his father.  
  
He breathed in the rhythm of his footfalls, his new boots made a sharp ring echo through the bay.  
  
Hopefully Vader is feeling agreeable today, he thought, clenching his right fist.  
  
I assure you, Son, I am. Vader replied in his thoughts.  
  
Luke halted just out of the Dark Lord's physical reach.  
  
"Lord Vader." Luke addressed his father with a respectful nod of his head.  
  
Vader mimicked his gesture, "Skywalker."  
  
Vader then made a slight sweeping gesture with his hand, "Shall we discuss conditions of surrender?"  
  
The crowd surrounding the two shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course." Luke responded, feeling a nearly unbearable wave of fear and confusion emit from the mass.  
  
"Good," Vader purred, and before he could say another word Luke cut him off.  
  
"Leave, now."  
  
Vader tilted his head slightly.  
  
"You'll take no prisoners today, Lord Vader." Luke growled, pressing the tip of his newly constructed lightsabre against his own jaw.  
  
The room fell deathly quiet, even the hiss of Vader's respirator ceased.  
  
~  
  
Vader felt his amiable mood shatter.  
  
He could feel that his son was very serious. Dammit, Vader, get out of this one.  
  
Keep it simple.  
  
"I see you've constructed a new lightsabre."  
  
His son didn't move, his thumb still rested upon the activation switch.  
  
"Holding yourself hostage will not help your friends," Vader gently reminding his son, hoping not to push him over the edge.  
  
A flash passed over Luke's eyes.  
  
Excellent, Vader thought with a sneer.  
  
"If you die, I assure you, they will not be rewarded with the quick death you propose to give yourself."  
  
His son faltered fractionally.  
  
Yes, he had struck the correct cord.  
  
"Come with me," he coxed, "and we will leave them as they are, unharmed."  
  
Luke's eyes caught the Princess's for a moment, before fixing upon his father once more.  
  
Expertly twirling the hilt of his sabre, pressing its deadly end against his own wrist, he offered it to his father.  
  
Vader took it, "You wouldn't have done it."  
  
"You wouldn't have let me."  
  
"You didn't really think you could have stayed with them, did you?"  
  
Luke remained silent.  
  
"It must be obvious to even yourself that the sins of the father will be exacted from the son ---by these Rebels."  
  
Luke spared himself a glance at Mothma, it was true of course, he could feel her desire take out all of her hate for Vader on himself.  
  
"I can't go with you," he whispered, "I cannot join the Empire."  
  
"You also cannot remain with these Rebels who will have your blood the moment I am out of sight."  
  
"But the Empire--" Luke's voice trembled.  
  
"It isn't about sides in a civil war, Luke!" Vader roared. "It's about YOUR rightful place in the galaxy, and it is not here- it is at MY SIDE!"  
  
Without thinking, Vader grabbed his son by his striking collar-bringing his blue eyes level to his own.  
  
Luke looked like the child Vader never had the chance to hold.  
  
They stayed like this for several moments, staring into the other's soul.  
  
Just as suddenly as he'd been seized, Luke was released.  
  
Vader simply turned away from him, striding back to his shuttle.  
  
A wide-eyed Luke watched-  
  
They will have your blood.  
  
Your place.at my side.  
  
Pressing his bloodless lips together, Luke made the decision that would seal his fate-  
  
He stalked after his father, disappearing into the shuttle.  
  
As the ramp rose, sealing him within, he heard Leia scream his name.  
  
[I have to go to work- sorry I couldn't write more. Thanks so much for the reviews! They drove me to get this next chapter up ASAP. Please continue with them!] 


	3. Where to?

"Clever trick back there, Son."  
  
"It was no trick. I will kill myself before turning to the Dark Side."  
  
"Killing yourself WILL turn you to the Dark Side." Vader informed him.  
  
Luke fell into the copilot's seat in defeat. Great.  
  
Vader threw a glance in his son's direction, "If you're quite finished with your suicidal aspirations, we'll proceed to my ship now."  
  
Luke scowled, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
Luke's features froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the Emperor. HE is your master now."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"What happened to that Skywalker cleverness?"  
  
The younger of the men clenched his jaw in absolute rage.  
  
"I will not serve him."  
  
"You will not like the alternative." His father warned.  
  
Luke blinked. "Won't he just kill me?"  
  
Luke heard a laugh-like sound come from his father, "Of course not. The Emperor knows better than to waste valuable resources."  
  
Luke spun around in his seat to glare at the man next to him, "I am NOT a resource!"  
  
"Nor was I once," Vader muttered.  
  
Luke caught it.  
  
Luke crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "No, YOU were always nothing more than Palpatine's RESOURCE- it was Anakin who was a never a resource."  
  
Luke's temple crashed into the controls above him as Vader backhanded him sharply.  
  
"That name," Vader warned, "no longer has any meaning to me."  
  
Luke rubbed his head, "Then why'd you hit me?"  
  
The shuttle made a perfect landing in the bowels of the Super Star Destroyer as Vader tried to ignore his son's question.  
  
~  
  
"Luuuuuke!" Leia screamed as she ran after the rising shuttle.  
  
"Leia, no!" Han had the distraught women by the arms before she could get to close to the ship. She, in turn, directed her aggression on him- punching him in the jaw.  
  
He fell back, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Leia," he pleaded, stretching a hand out to her. "He's Vader's son-"  
  
"NO! He's not! He can't be!"  
  
"Leia, stop." Mothma ordered. "We must evacuate. If Vader decides to renege on his deal with Commander Skywalker- The Alliance will be lost."  
  
Leia turned slowly to face to white-robed woman, "It is already lost." She whispered, and left the bay.  
  
~  
  
Luke followed his father in bitter submission. Oddly feeling at ease as he stared into his father's back. What's the matter with me? He asked himself as the door to Vader's quarters slid open. The room was unremarkable in itself; it appeared to be nothing more than an office. Vader continued across the room to the far wall, mildly to the younger man's surprise, it slid open at his approach. As Luke entered he couldn't prevent a small gasp. This room was another matter entirely. It was richly decorated, with every function one could need- kitchen, fresher, library, training room. Luke unconsciously wandered about the quarters once again resembling a wide-eyed child. Vader shook his head. Luke noticed the gesture and turned to the black clad man.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vader paused to find the appropriate words, "It is simply that I am troubled that my son suffered to live such a sheltered life."  
  
"This is sheltered if you ask me." Luke mumbled, not outside Vader's notice.  
  
"You would not have grown up in a cage, my Son. You would have learned all the skills you would need- you would be honored by your title now- not appalled by it."  
  
Luke regarded his father silently- Were there emotions in those words-?  
  
"And," Vader continued, "You'd not feel so ill at ease in an outfit which befits you so immaculately- Son of Vader."  
  
Luke pressed his lips together, fighting not to fall into his father's trap.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I lied to you in the shuttle- yes."  
  
Luke shook his head in frustration. "What?"  
  
"The shuttle was bugged Luke."  
  
Luke couldn't help but hear his father's words in his head again-- What happened to that Skywalker cleverness?-  
  
Luke dropped into a large leather chair, his cloak spreading around him, Vader matched suit in the chair across from him.  
  
A short silence ensued until Luke spoke.  
  
"So," Luke asked, feeling his innocence dissolve away, "What's the plan?"  
  
~  
  
Leia walked briskly towards the Falcon, a single bag thrown over her shoulder. The evacuation of the base was proving nearly impossible because of the scarce number of hyperspace capable crafts. Leia shook her head, remembering Luke's fervent warnings concerning their present emergency- Pressing her lips together she entered the waiting Falcon, and fell into Han's waiting arms.  
  
"We just got you back," She sobbed into Han's shoulder, "And now we've lost Luke."  
  
"The Kid can take care of himself," Han gently reminded her. "He'll be fine- and we'll find him."  
  
Leia nodded as Han hit the ramp release switch. Several minutes later the Millennium Falcon slipped out of the Alliance fleet unnoticed.  
  
"Where to, Princess?" Han asked from the NavComp.  
  
Leia looked out the viewport, remembering the sight of the Executor disappearing into hyperspace.  
  
"Coruscant." She said softly.  
  
All of her companions regarded her in shock. Leia herself was still a bit in shock at the company she'd acquired. She'd expected Han and Chewie- but Lando and Wedge had also slipped aboard during the confusion.  
  
Five people, two droids and modified junk pile-- against the entire Empire.  
  
Lando opened his mouth-  
  
"I know, I know-" Throwing a look at Han she smiled.  
  
"Never tell me the odds."  
  
[Sorry it's so short, I wanted to put SOMETHING up for you. The next chapter will be up very soon, I don't like to make you wait!] ;) 


	4. Self lessons in the ways of the Force

Luke couldn't help but smirk as Vader finished reiterating their plan of action.  
  
"Why didn't you just say that in first place? You could have saved me a hand."  
  
"You truly have a morbid sense of humor."  
  
"It's only developed in the past few hours."  
  
Vader laughed shortly.  
  
For that moment, everything was normal- and perfect.  
  
No Empire, no Alliance, no Force.  
  
Just them.  
  
Then Luke became serious, "Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Palpatine will be so overjoyed at his new 'toy,'" Vader surmised in disgust, "He'll never see it coming."  
  
Luke glanced at the chrono on the wall, they'd been mulling over this plan for nearly five hours-but he still hadn't tired of talking with his father. He felt like he finally had to the chance make up for the past twenty years. He held the bridge of his nose between his index fingers, "So, where am I going to sleep anyway?"  
  
"Here, of course."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vader laughed, "It's been a long time since anyone has said 'huh' to me."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at the man seated across from him.  
  
"I had these quarters prepared--- when I found out about you."  
  
Luke's jaw dropped, "These are MY quarters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A silence fell over them, not for the first time since this bizarre conversation had begun.  
  
"Father--"  
  
"Yes, Son?"  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
Luke felt his father frown.  
  
"Luke, you have nothing to apologize for-the things that have happened--- you had no control over, I should be apologizing to you."  
  
Father and son stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
The son finally broke, "What happened?"  
  
"What happened to what?"  
  
Luke gave Vader the look he had last favored Artoo with right after arriving--rather, crashing in the swamps of Dagobah, "To YOU."  
  
"I wasn't satisfied with the training my Master offered me--"  
  
He paused.  
  
"And I accepted the lessons of a new Master--"  
  
Vader looked at Luke sharply, "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"There is good in you." His son noted with that same imperturbable smile.  
  
Vader clenched his fist, fighting the urge to backhand the boy again.  
  
"What makes you say so?" He asked instead.  
  
"You speak about Anakin Skywalker with the pronoun 'I'."  
  
"You build a case against me with mechanics, child?"  
  
"Not against you-FOR you."  
  
"Obi-wan once thought as you do--"  
  
"I do not know the power of the Dark side." Luke finished for him quietly.  
  
Vader dug a gloved hand into his armrest.  
  
"How did you know I was going to say that?" He demanded dangerously.  
  
"Because you have said it- in my dreams, every night for the past four weeks."  
  
Once again- this fair-haired child put Vader at a loss of words.  
  
"Get some sleep." Vader said simply, and retreated.  
  
You win this round, young one.  
  
~  
  
Luke watched his father depart.  
  
He'd learned much about his dark father in their short time together; and he'd never engaged in as many arguments as he had in the past five hours.  
  
He glanced around the room where a chair still lay broken and a table upturned.  
  
He undressed in mental silence and slipped into bed.  
  
~  
  
"We're two days from Coruscant, Sweetheart. What's the plan for finding him?"  
  
Leia rubbed her temples as she regarded Han seated across from her.  
  
"Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
Han nodded, "Always good to have some reassurance."  
  
"The problem is- I'm sure Luke isn't going in without a plan himself. If only I could just talk--"  
  
She cut herself off.  
  
"Leia?" Han's hand shot across the table to cover hers.  
  
"I CAN talk to him," She muttered.  
  
Han simply stared.  
  
Her eyes suddenly met his- wide with anticipation.  
  
"Han- when we were fleeing Bespin-I HEARD Luke, and I knew where he was."  
  
Han nodded slowly, "The Force."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"I didn't-he did."  
  
Han stared at the table in thought.  
  
"Too bad Luke didn't show you that little trick."  
  
"Mmm." Leia replied. "Maybe-maybe he did."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Maybe by the mere act of communicating with me like that-he opened a window for me to do the same with him."  
  
"It sounds like a long shot."  
  
"But worth a try."  
  
"Yeah," He agreed, "Anything is worth a try."  
  
She stood and headed towards her bunk, "Give me some time alone to concentrate- ok?"  
  
"Sure- and Leia?" She stopped and looked back at him, "Take my quarters, they're more comfy."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
~  
  
-Luke.  
  
-LUKE.  
  
"Wha-?" Luke sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around in panic. Where the hell am I? He thought, pulling the silk sheets over him.  
  
And then he remembered.  
  
Settling back against the pillows he closed his eyes and simply breathed.  
  
-Luke.  
  
He blinked.  
  
-Father?  
  
-You CAN hear me!  
  
Luke frowned.  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-It's me- Leia.  
  
"Leia!" Quickly he shut his mouth; fearful his father had heard him.  
  
-Where did you learn to do this?  
  
-Well, from you did actually.  
  
Luke was stumped. Leia felt his confusion and quickly explained.  
  
-I rebuilt the feelings I had when you called to me on Bespin; I think it's the Force-  
  
-Yes, Luke interrupted, but it's also something more.  
  
-What?  
  
-We must have some kind of bond to be able to do this with so little training.  
  
-Well, we'll look into it once we rescue you.  
  
-Rescue me? Where are you?  
  
-Enroute to Coruscant.  
  
-Leia!  
  
-Luke, I'm not leaving you!  
  
Luke swallowed,  
  
-Leia, my-my father and I have a plan.  
  
-You can't trust him!  
  
-Yes, I can. Together, we are going to kill the Emperor.  
  
-And what of the Empire? You don't really believe it'll simply dissolve- do you?  
  
-It will be just.  
  
He felt Leia's scowl.  
  
-Look, Luke, we're still coming- like it or not, you will have our help.  
  
Luke propped his back against his headboard.  
  
-All right, we're stopping in the Adritha System in twenty hours.  
  
He felt Leia check something.  
  
-We can be there in thirty.  
  
-Ok, wait just outside the system.  
  
He felt Leia hesitate.  
  
-For what?  
  
-For us to capture you.  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
-Han's not going to like this.  
  
-Well, after this he can say he's gone head-to-head with a Super Star Destroyer and survived.  
  
-He can say that already.  
  
-Well, this time he can say he knows what he's doing.  
  
Leia laughed.  
  
-We'll see you in soon.  
  
-Okay- take care of yourself Leia.  
  
-You too.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
  
  
[Once again- I apologize for the brief chapters-next chapter will be up soon! Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews!!!] 


	5. Once you start down the dark path...

Leia was more correct than she would have liked.  
  
Han wasn't merely unhappy about the plan- he was plain pissed.  
  
"Look-" She tried to explain herself for the third time.  
  
"How do you even know it was HIM you were talking to?" Han demanded.  
  
She sighed. "I told you already- I just know."  
  
"Gee, that's convincing, Sweetheart."  
  
"Just trust me- ok? For Luke?"  
  
Han stopped his ranting and simply stared at her.  
  
"Ah hell, you and the Kid and your damned hocus pocus," He mumbled.  
  
Leia flew into his arms. "You won't regret it," she assured him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I still have a bad feeling about this."  
  
~  
  
Mon Mothma dragged her hands over her face. They'd had more than a few deserters in the last evacuation, but the disappearance of Leia had been more than she was ready to handle.  
  
Two Alliance figureheads- gone.  
  
One, Vader's son. The other, gone to save him- most likely.  
  
Mothma milled over Leia's words for the hundredth time- "It is already lost."  
  
Was it true? Were the last several years of planning the Empire's demise for naught?  
  
No. She simply could not accept that.  
  
She looked up at Madine wearily, "Damage report, General."  
  
"Pardon?" Madine regarded her in confusion.  
  
"How many have we lost?" She clarified.  
  
"Oh. Um, well, we-"  
  
"That bad- huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Well, Mothma thought to herself, when backed into a corner- one must fight their way out like a firecat, and if Mothma knew Leia like she thought she did- that's exactly what she'd do.  
  
She pressed her lips together.  
  
"Well, General, what DO we have?"  
  
Madine gently tapped his datapad.  
  
"Thirty men- roughly."  
  
Mothma twisted her face in thought, "Perfect."  
  
The man across from her sat up in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A perfect number for a strike team."  
  
"Strike team? Strike team for what?"  
  
She stood; a new determination flowed through her.  
  
"General, set course for Coruscant."  
  
The bridge fell deathly quiet.  
  
She smiled, deciding to answer the unasked question, "We're getting our Jedi back."  
  
~  
  
Vader sat silently at the dinning room table as Luke emerged from the fresher, rubbing his hair with a towel.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Vader didn't reply.  
  
Luke paused, towel arm falling to his side.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Only the hiss of Vader's respirator answered him.  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his father's convenience.  
  
The silence was stifling, drawn out for several minuets.  
  
"What have you done?" Vader finally growled.  
  
Luke took a step back as Vader stood, advancing upon him.  
  
"Wha-? I don-" His back hit the bulkhead.  
  
"Who did you speak to last night?" The dark giant demanded, leaning over him.  
  
Luke tried to focus on Vader's boots, but a leather-clad finger prevented him, slowly pushing his chin up until the back of his head met the wall.  
  
The two sets of eyes stared, inches apart.  
  
"Tell me-" Ebony mask hissed.  
  
"Lapsing back into 'malicious Sith Lord' mode?" Luke spat, without thought.  
  
He found his face slammed into the steel wall before he realized what was happening. Dazed, he raised his prosthetic hand to his nose and looked down at his red fingertips. He swore softly, stumbling away from his dark father- who was now reaching for him.  
  
"Luke-Luke, I'm sorry."  
  
Luke continued to back away.  
  
"No, don't. Just- just, stay away from me."  
  
Vader slowly clenched his outstretched hand.  
  
"Please- Son."  
  
"Don't call me that!" The younger man screamed, nearly choking on the blood that had begun seeping down his throat.  
  
Luke shook his head. "I should have known better-how could I be so blind?"  
  
"Luke, don't talk like that." Vader could hardly comprehend his own words, was he actually pleading with his son?  
  
"I should have known better than to trust you!" Luke repeated-louder, stronger.  
  
No. He and his son had formed a halfway normal relationship last night-and now-now that was all falling apart.  
  
Suddenly, the small table next to Vader burst into a hailstorm of wooden splinters. Vader was showered in the gaifda wood firework display.  
  
Stunned, Luke fell against the wall.  
  
Now I've done it, thought Vader in disgust, had I not alienated him before- he'll certainly want nothing to do with me now-  
  
And then Vader's mind caught up.  
  
He wasn't THAT angry.  
  
But his son was.  
  
He slowly turned to regard his breathless son, propped against the wall, surveying the damage in wide-eyed understanding.  
  
"No-" The fallen Jedi whispered.  
  
Despite the fear in his son's eyes, Vader couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
[This chapter is soooo short it's pathetic! But hey, it's something! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming-please tell me what you like- but more importantly, what you DON'T like!] 


	6. Forever will it dominate...

Vader sat at his desk, studying the procedure for their supply stop in the system of Adritha. His son had not spoken to him since the night before, but the boy didn't need to speak. Vader could feel the anger flowing from him as clearly as he would if the boy were screaming. Raw, unharnessed, and very dark. Vader smirked again as he read the report, just as the door leading to his son's quarters opened.  
  
Luke stood there, looking like a fallen angel, in the doorway.  
  
Vader simply waited for his son to speak, wishing not to further provoke him.  
  
Luke stepped forward, his face was set in stone. The Dark Lord couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
His son had developed a dangerous edge in that past hours.  
  
"Last night," he began, his voice low, "Leia contacted me."  
  
Vader tried not to appear concerned.  
  
"She and a few others are enroute to Adritha."  
  
Vader stood slowly.  
  
"You told her of our destination?" he demanded dangerously.  
  
"Yes. She and a few others have left the Alliance," he paused, "They were going to Coruscant."  
  
Vader slammed a fist onto his desk.  
  
"You are not to associate with those Rebels! They are dangerous!" Vader closed the space separating he and his son and leaned over him, "They seek to destroy you."  
  
Luke's face did not change.  
  
"They will wait outside the system- we will 'capture' them," the youth informed his father evenly, as if the giant had never spoken.  
  
"Do NOT ignore me, boy!"  
  
"Or what? You'll raise your hand against me again?"  
  
Vader stepped down, taken aback by his son's vengeful words.  
  
The boy simply glared at him.  
  
"Luke-"  
  
"I, Lord Vader, am not a pawn, and I will not be treated as such," Luke growled, pushing an accusatory finger into Vader's chest plate, "Not by the Alliance, the Empire-nor you, MY Father."  
  
The young man turned and retreated back to the solitude of his quarters, leaving a speechless Dark Lord to his thoughts.  
  
~  
  
"Lord Vader is certainly taking his time on this mission, is he not my Hand?"  
  
"Yes, my Master." Mara Jade replied.  
  
The Emperor leaned forward, leering maliciously at the red-haired woman next to him, "What do you suppose our friend is up to?"  
  
I'd hate to imagine, Jade thought while answering, "I do not know, Master."  
  
Palpitine leaned back into his throne in thought, his yellow eyes gleaming with spite.  
  
"Why don't you go find out, the Executor is making a supply stop in the Adritha System. They should be there for a day or so at least, plenty of time for you to catch up and check on Lord Vader's---activities."  
  
Mara knelt, "Yes Master." She moved to exit the throne room, when the Emperor spoke again.  
  
"Oh, and Mara?"  
  
She stopped and turned back towards her Master, "Yes Master?"  
  
"See if you can't find out a bit about the rumors of Skywalker's disappearance from the Alliance fleet." His servant nodded, and he added darkly, "I have a feeling I know where he ended up."  
  
She nodded in understanding, and disappeared.  
  
The Emperor scowled, "He may be your son, Vader, but he is MINE."  
  
~  
  
Vader walked into his son's quarters to find him washing dishes.  
  
"I can send a droid in to do that for you." Vader offered, stepping into the stylish kitchen.  
  
Luke rinsed a fork and threw it into the strainer with such force that it bounced back and tumbled to Vader's feet.  
  
"I must admit Son, I have never before been assaulted by eating utensils."  
  
Luke dragged the back of his hand against his forehead, leaving a trail of soapsuds in its wake.  
  
Vader smiled.  
  
Luke looked up at him, feeling the shift in mood, "What?"  
  
Vader stepped forward and gently wiped the soap from his son's brow.  
  
Luke blushed, "Oh."  
  
Vader did not step back, relishing the close proximity to his heir. Instead he brought a gloved hand to his son's cheek and stroked it lightly.  
  
Luke grabbed his father's fingers with lighting speed, but he did not force him away- they simply stood there, drawing from the other's presence.  
  
"You've been enjoying this- haven't you Father?" Luke finally spoke.  
  
Vader bent his head in concern.  
  
"What do you mean, Son?"  
  
Luke gripped the leather fingers tightly.  
  
"My turning." The trembling voice returned.  
  
Vader's other hand went to the nape of his son's neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"I find no pleasure in your pain, Son."  
  
Luke's lip trembled.  
  
"But you want this to happen."  
  
"I cannot stop your destiny."  
  
Luke drew back, but only by inches, "It is my lot to suffer then?"  
  
Vader sighed, "You are but a child of light trapped in darkness, my Son."  
  
Luke laughed softly, at the inquisitive tilt of Vader's head he explained, "Our relationship is so odd- How did your father deal with you?"  
  
Vader was silent for several moments, his hands falling to his sides.  
  
Luke stepped forward in apprehension.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something to hurt you?"  
  
Vader smiled at his son's naiveté, "No Son---- I did not have a father."  
  
"He died like I thought you had."  
  
Vader shook his head, "No, I simply did not have a father."  
  
Luke opened his mouth in confusion.  
  
"I was conceived by the Force, you had no grandfather on my side."  
  
Luke leaned against the kitchen counter, stunned.  
  
"No wonder you're so damned strong in the Force," he finally managed to mumble.  
  
Vader inclined his head, "You don't know yet, do you?"  
  
The young blue eyes moved slowly up to meet those of his father.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Luke-you're not exactly what one would call average in the rating of Force potential."  
  
Luke frowned.  
  
"I'm not that strong either- I trained like hell with Yoda, and still was no match for you."  
  
"You blew up a table the other night without even realizing it." Vader quietly reminded him.  
  
Luke dragged a hand through his sandy hair.  
  
"That was--"  
  
"True potential," Vader finished for him. "Without the restraints of the Jedi, you are unstoppable."  
  
"Not exactly what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Not exactly what the Emperor wants to hear either- but he shall--- and WE shall tell him," The Father imparted to son ardently.  
  
Luke allowed a smile to crack his face.  
  
"I'd never want to be on your bad side, Father."  
  
Vader smiled, "No intelligent being would, Son."  
  
[I know, I know- the chapters are impossibly short. Forgive my cruel heart- but hey, it's getting into the small hours-- do you want an update or not? - BTW, I LOVE you guys! Your reviews drive me to post what little I do- to be honest, I keep coming up with new stories, so I get torn between starting a new one and continuing my others--- THE TORMENT!] 


	7. Your Destiny

Luke calmly followed his fuming father into the bowels of the Executor. The ship had arrived in the Adritha System and had begun sending transports to the third planet for supplies- when the spearheaded goddess herself began to feel a bit- faint. Luke smiled at his metaphor. Unlike the Falcon though, the ship alerted her crew of the problem BEFORE they tried to go into hyperspace. Vader halted suddenly to examine a connection, Luke nearly walked into his back, but recovered, nonchalantly moving next to his father to survey the damage as well.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of the Falcon," Luke voiced aloud.  
  
"It 'kinda' reminds me of the Falcon as well," Vader replied, as Luke looked up at him in shock- did his father just compare his flagship to Han's flying junkyard?  
  
"It reminds me of the Millennium Falcon in the respect that it has be sabotaged," Vader explained.  
  
Luke shot his father a very serious look, and directed his attention back at the connection with more scrutiny.  
  
"Yeah, I see it now," he muttered, "But who would do that- surely your crew- "  
  
"Wouldn't dare," Vader finished with a nod, "And would have no reason either--" he trailed off in thought.  
  
Looking back down at the expertly severed cables, he sighed, "This is going to take awhile to repair- longer than I would like. In the meantime," he looked down at his son, "Stay close, there's SOMEONE on this ship that cannot be trusted."  
  
Luke nodded in understanding, and walked next to his father as they exited the engine level.  
  
~  
  
Threepio finally got a chance to get into the cockpit as the humans began bickering once again. He looked down at his counterpart as he read their destination coordinates, "Oh, look at that Artoo, we're going to the Adritha System, we've never been there before."  
  
Artoo whistled in return.  
  
"What do you mean YOU'VE been there?" Threepio hit Artoo's dome with his metal arm. "Don't be ridicules!"  
  
Artoo whistled again, just as Leia entered the cockpit.  
  
"What do you mean, you've been there with Master Luke? He's never been there either!"  
  
Leia froze as she heard Threepio's words.  
  
"Artoo said Luke's been to Adritha before?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
"I think he's just being delusional, Ma'am. He says that they stopped there for supplied right after the Hoth evacuation."  
  
Leia looked at Artoo, "Why would he go there? Didn't he rejoin with the others?"  
  
Artoo whistled again.  
  
Threepio straighten, "He says that he and Master Luke did not rejoin with the others."  
  
Leia's face darkened, "So all this time I thought he had rejoined with the Alliance- and then come after us--- and probably High Command thinks that he went straight to Bespin--"  
  
Threepio knew that look and remained silent.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked just as Han came up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
She hushed him with a wave of her hand, looked expectantly at Threepio.  
  
Artoo beeped, almost meekly.  
  
"He went to Dagobah, Ma'am."  
  
"DAGOBAH? What the hell is on Dagobah?"  
  
Artoo squawked shortly.  
  
"A Jedi Master, I believe." The golden droid translated, throwing in his own two cents.  
  
Leia paled and turned to face Han, murmuring, "A Jedi Master--"  
  
The princess set her jaw, looking down at Artoo, "Do you still have the coordinates?"  
  
Artoo whistled an affirmative-- that much Leia understood.  
  
Looking back at Han, she smiled, "Change of plans, Captain. Set course for Dagobah."  
  
Han rolled his eyes, "Great, that's ALL we need, is another Jedi."  
  
~  
  
Mara knew her "routine hyperdrive problem" cover was blown the moment Vader set out the check the problem plaguing his ship himself, but her plan was far from ruin. She navigated the hall of the Super Star Destroyer as if she'd never before seen one, but in actuality she knew it as well as she knew her Master's palace, but for appearances sake- she had to be a naïve transport worker. She couldn't use the Force, without risking Vader's notice, so she settled with the 'lost little girl' routine whenever an office noticed her wandering the halls of the upper levels of the Destroyer. Finally, she came to a stop, right out Vader's quarters. Quickly putting her slicer skills to work- she was in.  
  
Now to figure out where the Dark Lord was hiding his little brat.  
  
She slowly moved through the office, blending with the shadows in the dark room.  
  
A smile slowly spread across her face as she noticed the seam in the far wall, gotcha Skywalker.  
  
Now- how to get to him?  
  
She studied the wall thoroughly before deciding on the most ridicules course of action- she knocked.  
  
~  
  
Luke looked up from the book he was reading as a knock sounded on the wall that connected his quarters to his father's office. He frowned, "That's odd," he mumbled.  
  
Standing, he tossed the book aside and cautiously approached the hidden door. He drew his lightsabre, as he activated the door release---  
  
To reveal the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
The shock gave Mara the opportunity she needed to knock him out and throw his limp body over her shoulder before he even knew what hit him.  
  
The lightsabre slid from Luke's hand and clattered to the floor as the Emperor's Hand retreated with her Master's prize.  
  
As Mara stepped back into the corridor she knew she didn't have the luxury of not using the Force this time- The Stormtroopers might not know a kidnapping when they saw one, but the officers swarming on this level would. She just had to hope that she could make it to a ship before Vader caught up with her. Taking a deep breath- she drew on the Force and ran.  
  
~  
  
On the bridge- Vader turned, like a lion realizing his territory was being compromised--- he felt the presence of another Force user- with his son.  
  
He bolted in pursuit- to the crew surrounded him, he seemed to just vanish. As he moved through the corridors at lighting speed, he could feel that his target was doing the same- he wouldn't make it.  
  
He stopped, startling the officers around him- as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He slammed his fist into a nearby alarm console, putting the entire ship on red alert. He sneered, lets see you get off this ship now, he thought as he resumed making his was towards to landing bay.  
  
~  
  
Mara cursed as the Executor's alarms began blaring. Great. Well, she smiled to herself, at least they haven't figured out yet that the tractor beams are offline too. She reached a small cargo ship and rushed inside, slapping the ramp controls as she ran to the cockpit with her burden. She cuffed him to the copilot's seat and smiled, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Jedi."  
  
She ran through the preflight sequence as quickly as the ship would allow, and immediately fired up the shields- they wouldn't shoot her down, but they would certainly cripple her if given the chance, and then she lifted off- just barely slipping through the closing bay doors. As soon as she cleared the massive ship- she threw the hyperdrive switch, and they were gone.  
  
~  
  
Vader arrived just in time to see the small cargo ship containing his son slip through the closing bay doors.  
  
He'd failed. He'd failed his son.  
  
An inhuman growl escaped the Dark Lord as he turned to face the pallid officer standing behind him, "Fix this damn ship now!" Vader roared, and stalked away from the terrified man before the urge to kill him became overpowering. He had an desire to just take his own ship and pursue them, but to abandon his flagship would definitely draw the Emperor's unwanted attention-that is, if he hadn't drawn it already.  
  
~  
  
The Emperor's Hand finished checking the instruments before her and glanced over at her still unconscious prisoner. She couldn't help but smile. She had an incredibly handsome Jedi tied to her copilot chair.  
  
She scratched her lower lip in thought.  
  
There was no reason this mission had to be all business and no pleasure--- right?  
  
She leered mischievously as she moved closer to the helpless young man, gently running a finger along his strong jaw line. She settled on her knees in front of him, and began to loosen his tunic.  
  
As she kissed his neck, and she felt him jerk away. She looked up at his face, alarmed, and was met by two blue darkened spheres- glaring at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded dangerously.  
  
Mara stumbled away from the narrow eyes tearing into her.  
  
Mara Jade had just grabbed a hold of more bantha foddler than even she could handle.  
  
~  
  
"This place is nothing more than a slime hole!" Han cursed as the group trekked through the swamp of Dagobah, following Artoo's lead. They had been walking for hours, trusting that the little R2 unit knew where it was going.  
  
Han was beginning to have his doubts.  
  
He cursed yet again as his boot heel was sucked into the mud.  
  
"Who in their right mind would live in this place?"  
  
"Live here I would, Captain." A voice called from behind them, they all spun- weapons trained on---- On a small green creature.  
  
"Oh, great." Han murmured  
  
Leia stepped forward, drawn by this diminutive alien.  
  
"Master Yoda?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
Yoda smiled, "Yes, Yoda I am."  
  
"Thank to Force," she blurted smiling.  
  
"Need my help you do." He did not question.  
  
She inhaled deeply, "Yes."  
  
"Found himself in trouble again, Young Skywalker has, hmm?"  
  
Han sighed, "Do you always talk like this?"  
  
"Han!" Leia elbowed him sharply.  
  
Yoda merely smiled, "Offended, I am not. But, prevent Palpatine from getting to your brother- we must."  
  
Leia's jaw dropped open.  
  
"MY WHAT?!"  
  
[Oops, nothing like a convenient slip of the tongue on a Jedi Master's part. now only if Ben had done the same. "Your father is a powerful and rich mofo- who practically runs the galaxy- doesn't it SUCK to be you, growing up on this dustball?- Oh, wait. I mean, your father was betrayed and murdered by me- I mean Darth Vader. What a dirty bastard huh?" PLEASE keep up the reviews! They are my will to LIVE! (well, kinda. YOU know what I mean!!) And I love you soooo much for reading!] 


	8. Don't lecture ME about how a sonic showe...

Mara stumbled and fell back into the pilot seat of the cramped cockpit, her jaded eyes wide and staring at her now very conscious prisoner.  
  
"Well?" he growled.  
  
Mara couldn't answer, she was too mesmerized by his tense, angry muscles.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Mara was jolted out of her stupor by the barked command. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and glared back at him.  
  
"I'm taking you to my Master."  
  
The Jedi's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"And where is your Master?" he questioned, his voice losing some of his edge, but not in fear as she might have expected- but in amusement? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Coruscant," she sneered, expecting his amusement to fall.  
  
I did not- I got worse.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Really? What a coincidence-that's where I was headed anyway."  
  
Mara almost looked surprised- but she caught herself.  
  
"You were going there so you and daddy could betray HIM," she pointed an accusatory finger at him.  
  
He outright laughed in her face this time. Mara balled her fists- if her Master hadn't commanded that she bring him back alive- he'd be laughing in his blood right now.  
  
Luke wiped his watering eyes, "Betray?" He giggled a bit more, "Father and I were going to surprise him!"  
  
Mara's jaw dropped open.  
  
He shook his head, "I wanted to surprise my new Master with my allegiance!"  
  
Mara's eyes widened, Surprise?? Ah, Sith.  
  
Luke looked over his shoulder at his bound hands, "Can I get up now?"  
  
Mara took a deep breath and stepped forward to unlock the binders restraining him-when the binders fell to the floor on their own. She glared at a very self-satisfied looking Skywalker.  
  
"If you could have done that whenever you wanted then why-?"  
  
He shrugged, "Just being polite."  
  
She growled in annoyance and stalked out of the cockpit, Luke smiled at her retreating figure.  
  
All too easy.  
  
~  
  
-Father.  
  
Vader looked up suddenly from the report he was studying.  
  
-Luke? LUKE! Are you all right?  
  
-I'm fine Father, thank you.  
  
Vader went to ask his son another question- but felt his son's desire for him to be silent.  
  
And then he felt it- Luke's shields were down, he was broadcasting the conversation-Broadcasting it towards Coruscant.  
  
Palpatine would overhear this exchange- and that was exactly what his son wanted.  
  
He smiled as his son continued.  
  
-I'm sorry, Father, but our Master, in his omnipotence, has discovered our surprise for him, but it is no matter, for soon I will be with him.  
  
Luke transmitted a false wave of excitement.  
  
-I am with his loyal Hand and will be arriving on Coruscant shortly- please make haste and join us.  
  
Vader fought, as to not allow his thoughts to betray him,  
  
-Son, I will be there as soon as I am able. May the Force be with you.  
  
-And you, Father.  
  
As his son's essence faded, Vader smiled proudly.  
  
His father's son, indeed.  
  
~  
  
Leia stared at the small green creature, he surely must be mad, she thought to herself.  
  
"Mad, I am not, Leia Skywalker."  
  
Leia stepped back into Han's arms, stammering, "You can read my thoughts?"  
  
"Shout at me they do, young one."  
  
"How can Luke and I be siblings?"  
  
"Twins you are."  
  
Leia's mouth dropped open, yes- it did make sense, I did feel right.  
  
"But Vader-"  
  
"Matter not, does Vader. You're father was Anakin Skywalker. A powerful Jedi was he- but have powerful emotions he did-powerful emotions." The wise eyes looked up at Leia, "Consume him, the Dark Side did."  
  
"Does Luke know?" she blurted out.  
  
"That his sister you are? He does not."  
  
Leia crouched before the Jedi Master, "We're going after him- will you come with us?"  
  
Yoda raised an eyebrow and pointed his gnarled walking stick at her chest.  
  
"Learn the ways of the Force you must- or Palpatine's slave you will become."  
  
Han stepped forward, not liking the sound of that, "Now wait just a minute- "  
  
"Grows short, our time does- come with you I will. Teach you all you will require, I will."  
  
Leia smiled gratefully, "Thank you."  
  
Yoda nodded, it was the least he could do-- after the mess he'd gotten her brother into.  
  
~  
  
Luke rubbed his eyes as he studied the hyperdrive cables of the small stolen cargo ship, once again reminded of the Falcon. The ship was still working, but they didn't know how long THAT luxury would last.  
  
He glanced over at the fiery head stuck inside one of the holes he'd cut in the paneling-right then, we wished he were on the Falcon.  
  
Mara pulled her face from the blaring hot compartment and glanced at the fair-haired man sitting next to her. She fought back the urge to continue what she'd started earlier; and he seemed to notice, for his eyes slowly began to narrow- as if in warning.  
  
She glared back.  
  
A corner of his mouth turned upwards as he stood.  
  
"Where're you going?" she snapped.  
  
He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, "It's going to take another hour until the computer finishes the diagnostic readings- I'm going to take a shower," he saw her expression change for just a moment and he smiled, "Why? Do you want to join me?" He laughed as she blushed fiercely and started towards the refresher.  
  
Mara sat there- long enough for him to finish his shower- and then followed after him.  
  
She'd show him-no one taunted Mara Jade.  
  
She walked definitely down the corridor leading to the ships single 'fresher unit and pushed the door open without knocking-and was rewarded with quite a sight.  
  
Luke stood- completely naked- rubbing his hair dry.  
  
He turned and looked at her, "Can I help you?"  
  
Mara inhaled deeply, and then took a step closer to the intoxicating figure. Making a decision she knew she'd regret, she replied,  
  
"Yes, I believe you can."  
  
[Ok, I'm stopping here- because I REALLY want your opinions- should this story go NC-17? Or are you guys ok with just the references? I mean, I could have Mara walk in and fall on her ass- THAT would ruin the romantic moment-hmmmm. It's up to you! (And Luke, of course) The future rating of this fic is now in YOUR hands- which I think is only fair- it's for you after all *grin*. Thank you so much for the reviews-they are a no-fail way to fight writer's block. And I'll make sure I write, write, write- I don't want to trouble Shanno with hunting me down! OH, and I know that the ship would PROBABLY have a "sonic" shower- not water- so Luke PROBABLY wouldn't be drying his hair- but oh well, I was going for erotic, and dammit if I want a character wet, then he's going to be wet!] 


	9. Vader Thumbs a Ride

[AND. the populous has spoken (drum roll) No sex for Luke tonight! Despite that many of you wanted a slow development- or an implied encounter between them--- in Moyima's world it's all or nothing kids!---- Well, for this chapter at least.]  
  
  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at the woman advancing towards him with intent to seduce.  
  
His eyes narrowed, Not today, Emperor's Hand.  
  
He pulled the towel around his waist casually as he stepped by her towards the door, he turned and looked at her expectantly, "Can it wait until I'm dressed? Geeze, Jade."  
  
He disappeared down the corridor, grinning to himself the entire way.  
  
Leaving Mara Jade mentally on her ass.  
  
Mara blinked; did he REALLY just do that?  
  
Growling in frustration she stalked after him, as she entered his small room he was just pulling on a black shirt- matching the black pants he already wore.  
  
He looked at her with a maddening calm, "What did you need, Jade?"  
  
Mara's face curled in a snarl, "What do I need? Why you son-of-a-sith!"  
  
He merely nodded, "true."  
  
She stalked towards him dangerously, pointed a finger- inches from his face, "If you think you're going to play these games with ME, Skywalker- you'd better think agai-"  
  
"What-games?" he whispered darkly over her finger.  
  
Mara sucked her lips into her mouth, wetting them quickly.  
  
Shit, what WAS she talking about? She shook her head to clear it, missing Luke's small smile.  
  
"I'm going back to see how the hyperdrive readings are doing-do you-" she hesitated, "do you want to help me?"  
  
He nodded, "I'll be right there."  
  
Smirking darkly he watched Mara Jade's figure retreat- Oh, how fun it was to play with the heart of a woman.  
  
[HAHAHHA! Mara didn't "fall" she was PUSHED!]  
  
~  
  
Leia had finally begun to grasp the concept of levitation, but she wasn't sure how many more times Artoo could handle being dropped.  
  
Yoda shook his head as the droid hit the deck- again.  
  
"Control- learn it you must."  
  
Leia bit her lip and nodded, just as Han stepped into the gallery.  
  
"We're just about there."  
  
Leia felt her heart rise in her stomach- she was NOT ready to face Vader, not by a long shot.  
  
Yoda nodded solemnly, casting a knowing look at her, "Face him we must."  
  
The ship rocked slightly as Chewie pulled the ship into real space.  
  
~  
  
Vader stood gazing out the viewport as the Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace- just outside the range of the so recently repaired tractor beam. He smirked lightly; So- Luke's friends had decided to show after all.  
  
He watched as the ship moved within range and allowed itself to be harnessed by the mighty ship's tractor beam in mild surprise- Solo must be having a fit right now- reaching out with the Force he smiled as he felt Solo's pride waver, but his smile faded as he felt another Force presence aboard the freighter--- a strong presence.  
  
He turned on his heel and stalked towards the landing bay-preparing himself for a nasty surprise.  
  
~  
  
"Han, stop fidgeting."  
  
The smuggler glanced up at the former princess, "I can't help it. I'm LETTING the damn Executor just draggggggg her in!" he drawled on the "g" emphasizing his disgust.  
  
As the ship set down, Leia touched his shoulder tenderly, "Just remember- it's for Luke."  
  
Han nodded, his resolve strengthened.  
  
As Leia turned, she halted suddenly to avoid walking over the small Jedi Master blocking her path.  
  
"Master Yoda-"  
  
He looked at her gravely- his size hardly hiding his wisdom, "Leia, HE must not know."  
  
She looked out the viewport as her father approached, drawing mental shields around herself.  
  
"On Luke his focus must remain- until too late it is to notice you."  
  
She nodded with a confidence that she did not feel.  
  
~  
  
Vader strode towards the much resented ship as the ramp lowered. Stormtroopers filled the bay. He passed his motionless troops and walked aboard the ship without preamble- he felt surprise ripple-and ignored it- from the lines of men.  
  
He immediately stalked towards the cockpit where the entire crew waited. He stood in the doorway, regarding them silently. Solo, the Wookie, and the Princess were not a surprise, but the pilot Antilles- he recognized from intelligence photos, and the traitorous Calrissian-he did not expect. His helmeted head froze- nor did he expect HIM.  
  
"Yoda," he said simply, deliberately forgetting his title.  
  
"Anakin." The Jedi Master inclined his head, seeing Vader's gloved fist clench. The Sith Lord didn't bother correcting him; instead he leaned against the threshold casually.  
  
"I assume since you're here that you have not heard."  
  
Even Yoda couldn't hide a small flash of disturbance. Only Han could not remain silent, "If you hurt Luke--" the smuggler began to rise.  
  
Vader raised a hand equaling the airiness of his stance.  
  
"Not even I would harm my own son, Solo."  
  
Leia laughed in his face, "You cut off his hand!"  
  
"He was not permanently damaged." The leaning giant commented.  
  
Lando cringed at his wording.  
  
As Vader felt Yoda reach out in search of his son, Antilles spoke, "Where is he?"  
  
"One of the Emperor's agents infiltrated my ship--"  
  
The wave of fear stopped his words-he smiled. He could certainly rely on this group where his son was concerned.  
  
"Your concern is unmerited at the moment. Luke is cleaver. He has made both the agent and the Emperor believe that I was taking him to Coruscant as a surprise- that he is looking forward to serving the Empire."  
  
The group cringed.  
  
"But once he reaches Coruscant?" The Princess asked quietly.  
  
"It is but a matter of time," Vader affirmed impassively- determined not to reveal the feelings he had developed for the child to these- rebels. His son's friends or no, they were still scum to him.  
  
Vader glanced out of the viewport casually- the landing bay doors were still open as ordered.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so kind as to oblige me and abduct me now--"  
  
They all looked at him as if he'd just changed into a mynock, except Yoda, who nodded in understanding.  
  
Hey, his Star Destroyer was junked at the moment- and he needed a fast ship. Didn't Solo always boast that his was the fastest?  
  
And the Sith Lord needed the fastest.  
  
Solo punched the control panel, "Not exactly the cargo I intended."  
  
Vader favored Solo a glance around the crude cockpit, "Nor my ideal transport, Captain," he said as his eyes fell upon a pair of stuffed dice.  
  
Solo gave him a lopsided grin-- Ah oh, the smuggler was going into smart- ass mode.  
  
"General Solo to you."  
  
Vader rolled his unseen eyes, "The rebels are more ignorant than I ever imagined."  
  
Han chose to ignore THAT, instead opting to taunt the Dark Lord.  
  
"You know, Your Lordliness, this is the first space ship your son ever flew in."  
  
Vader nodded, "I know," Han suddenly grabbed for his throat as his windpipe constricted, "and if you speak to me with such disrespect again, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Skywalker."  
  
Satisfied with the smuggler's quick nod of understanding he released him.  
  
Solo turned back to his controls, muttering- not outside of Vader's hearing, "I might not need your help in that."  
  
Vader turned- and just before beginning his stalk out of the congested cockpit he said, "You don't REALLY mean that, Solo."  
  
Han cast a dirty look at his retreating form, and then looked down at Yoda, "Where does he think he's going?"  
  
"To concentrate- distract his men he must, to allow us to escape while looking convincing still."  
  
Han snorted, "I've out run this ship before."  
  
"With their commander onboard, you have not."  
  
He couldn't argue with that one.  
  
Nor could he believe it.  
  
[Sorry it's so short- and SORRY SORRY SORRY for the slow update. Some strange holiday came up that I had to deal with, I know, I have such NERVE! Please review, tell me what you'd like to see or not see- I love a challenge -will I TAKE a challenge? Hmm I donno- pride goeth before the fall - we shall see.] 


	10. Left-eye Luke

Vader clenched his fist as the Millennium Falcon made the jump to lightspeed.  
  
"Hard for you defeat is- even when false."  
  
Vader turned his head to regard the small Jedi Master at the threshold of the gallery.  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
Yoda nodded, "Right he was."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your son."  
  
Vader was silent; he really didn't want to enter this frontier with the small Master.  
  
"Told me he did," Yoda continued, "Good in you there is- believe him, I did not."  
  
Vader still remained stubbornly silent.  
  
"Prove him correct you have- by sacrificing the one thing that might have meant more to you than him- but I know now, does not."  
  
Vader made a bitter laugh-like sound, "And what is that, Jedi MASTER?"  
  
Yoda smiled, "Pride. The one thing that, in the first place, got you into this mess."  
  
For a moment, Vader felt like Anakin again- standing helplessly before glaze of scrutiny delivered by this ancient Jedi Master.  
  
"I do not wish for Luke to stand before the Emperor unprepared- you know as well as I what will happen."  
  
"And what's that?" Leia and Han emerged from the shadows of the corridor behind Yoda- neither Jedi nor Sith were surprised by their presence.  
  
Vader sneered beneath his mask, "He will no longer be the man you know."  
  
Leia's face betrayed nothing- but her thoughts screamed to him.  
  
She was afraid- not simply for her friend---- but for her brother.  
  
Yoda looked up at Vader's emotionless mask as her felt the Dark Lord's realization.  
  
Vader tilted his head, regarding the princess in a new light- HIS daughter.  
  
Pride washed over him. The two most capable individuals in the galaxy- and they were HIS children.  
  
What more could a father ask?  
  
Well, for one, that they didn't neurotically seek his destruction.  
  
Slowly- he moved towards her. She held her ground, watching his every move.  
  
Finally he came to a stop- much closer than she was comfortable with- and he placed a gloved hand on each shoulder, leaning his face towards her's.  
  
"I will NOT leave you brother to his fate, my daughter, we will all be together- as we always should have been."  
  
The emotion that poured forth from him stunned her, and for that moment- all of her hatred melted away.  
  
~  
  
Luke chewed his lip.  
  
He could SEE Coruscant.  
  
He could FEEL the Emperor.  
  
He hadn't counted on getting to the Imperial Center this quickly- he'd hoped his negative tweaking in the hyperdrive would have staled them longer, but Mara was a more capable mechanic then he'd counted on. He glanced at the said Hand; she was just getting authorization to land- and informed that she was to bring her "guest" straight to the Emperor.  
  
Luke rubbed an eyebrow, great.  
  
He looked over at Mara, determined not to give himself away, he spread his arms,  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
She looked him up and down, taking in his Vader-like ensemble. You look pretty damn good to me, she thought, and then replied, "I think the Master will be pleased with your chosen wardrobe."  
  
Luke nodded, looking back out over the city rapidly growing larger in his view.  
  
"It's beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled, "Ever the farmboy, eh?"  
  
He scowled at her, "How'd you know-"  
  
"I know more about you than you'd like."  
  
He frowned. Once again- Great.  
  
~  
  
Palpatine rubbed his hands together- he could FEEL the young Skywalker coming to him. He closed his yellow eyes. The child held so much power- and most of his potential hadn't even been tapped into yet! What a waste it would be for him to be a mere Jedi.  
  
This boy was meant for greater things.  
  
He was meant for HIM.  
  
Just then he heard the throne room doors part- and his young Hand entered with Skywalker at her side.  
  
Palpatine frowned as he read Mara's mind- she had already become entangled in the young man's charm. Well, perhaps he would be able to use that. Skywalker himself was blank- he, of course, ALLOWED Palpatine to see his deference to him-and the Emperor knew very well it was false.  
  
He smiled as Skywalker and Jade knelt, side by side, to him.  
  
"Rise, Young Skywalker- Jade."  
  
They rose together.  
  
He first turned to Jade, "A job well done, my Hand. Now, leave us."  
  
She bowed, he could feel her regret, but she slipped off nevertheless.  
  
When they were alone, he turned his eyes back to the youth.  
  
"Come closer," he hissed.  
  
The young man immediately complied, stepping mere feet from the Galactic Emperor.  
  
Palpatine smiled as he reached out and gently took Luke by the chin. The young man showed no fear- he simply gazed back into the Emperor's eyes.  
  
The pale man turned Luke's face side to side slowly, taking in his every feature.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be so beautiful," he said softly- too softly for Luke's taste.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
The Emperor smiled as he leaned closer, "Tell me your father's plans."  
  
Luke's blue eyes looked at him innocently, "He plans for he and I to serve you- side by side- as father and son."  
  
The Emperor smiled lightly- appearing to be pleased-when he suddenly tightened his grasp on Luke's face and pulled him forcefully closer- their faces were inches apart now.  
  
Luke couldn't help but tremble- the overwhelming power of this man beginning to get to him.  
  
"I KNOW that he plans to betray me," the yellow eyes bore into him, "the only question now is- how smart are you Skywalker? Are you intelligent enough to choose the winning side?"  
  
Luke swallowed.  
  
The Emperor leaned even closer- pressing his cheek against Luke's- he whispered in his ear,  
  
"Your destiny calls, Young Skywalker. Will you answer its beckoning?"  
  
Luke turned his head, ever so slightly, his left eye locked with the Emperor's right-and in this intimate pose they stayed frozen, until Palpatine smiled.  
  
Through this one eye- his left- the side of darkness, the Emperor could read his heart.  
  
He would not say yes---- but he could not say no.  
  
  
  
[Ah-oh Luke! Don't let that breath knock you out! I bet he hasn't brushed his teeth in years LOL- OMIGOD, I just got the funniest imagine in my head-- -- can you imagine Palpy or Vader brushing their teeth?????? ROFL Someone should suggest it to the advertiser of Colgate. (Deep announcer voice) "If it can whiten the teeth of a Sith Lord- then it can whiten ANYTHING!"] 


	11. The Calling

The Calling was irresistible. It was a Calling that was near impossible for a Skywalker to resist- the Vader within very much wanted out. A clawed hand reached out and brushed a lock of hair from the young face of the sleeping form. Palpatine smiled, the Calling is as irresistible to a Skywalker as a Skywalker is to Him- and Vader, of course. To his credit Vader was getting closer. Palpatine's sneer deepened. Vader was uncharacteristically willing to give up much of his style for this boy. Smiling down at the child he whispered, "And that, my little one, is quite an accomplishment on your part--- We shall see just how much he will sacrifice for you."  
  
Luke shifted in his unnatural sleep, elating another brush of the Emperor's hand.  
  
~  
  
Han, Yoda, and Leia sat huddling around the small table of the Falcon's gallery attempting to think up the perfect plan for rescuing their friend/apprentice/brother from the clutches of the Emperor. The mental slate was still blank. Leia yawned, unconsciously glancing at her mediating father in the corner, his still and peaceful form ever-diffusing danger. She smiled at that. Put Threepio in that suit and you'll have worlds trembling- that is, until he spoke.  
  
She began to look away-just as he landed gracefully on his feet, turning to the group, his cape eddying dramatically behind him.  
  
"How long?" Leia frowned, was that panic in his voice?  
  
Yoda immediately jumped onto the table to be in better speaking proximity with the giant.  
  
"What see did you, Anakin?"  
  
Vader shook his head, as if to clear it.  
  
"Luke."  
  
Leia and Han jumped to their feet- just as Han remembered Vader's waking question and made for the cockpit.  
  
Leia looked up at her father- the question in her eyes.  
  
Vader glanced aside and then back to his daughter, as if in contemplation,  
  
"The Emperor knows."  
  
Leia covered her mouth in horror as Han rushed back from the cockpit,  
  
"Chewie says it'll be 16 hours tops- if we make a few adjustments we can make it in ten."  
  
Vader looked at the smuggler, regarding him in a new light. He'd always wondered what this ship's secret was- and he'd just discovered it--- Her captain.  
  
"Come then," Vader said simply and started for the hyperdrive compartment.  
  
Han's eyes widened, "HEY! If you think I'm letting you TOUCH my ship you have another thing coming."  
  
Vader did not turn, nor slow.  
  
Leia touched Han's arm, "For Luke."  
  
He set his jaw and nodded, then set down the corridor after the Dark Lord- repeating "For Luke" under his breath the entire way.  
  
~  
  
Mara Jade leaned against the stone rail of a balcony of the Imperial Palace looking out over the city. It had been hours since she'd been dismissed from her charge- yet thoughts of him still lingered in her mind. She growled in frustration. This is dangerous, she berated herself-but she knew it was more than merely dangerous-it was treasonous. Until he joined her Master- he was the enemy--- NOT to be lusted over. She saw his wet, naked chest again in her mind's eye. Sith.  
  
She shook her head violently trying to clear the image-to no avail.  
  
She set her jaw. She was falling apart. A mere boy should not cost her loyalty to her Master. She was a failure.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek as she pulled herself to stand on the railing. Her emerald eyes closed- she drew a deep breath----- and she fell.  
  
Coruscant opened beneath her.  
  
~  
  
Luke rubbed his eyes and sat up. He glanced around the room in panic, untangling from the silk sheets he pulled himself from the bed. He reached out with the Force-no one was in the room.  
  
"Lights."  
  
He looked around -wide-eyed at the royal quarters he'd been given. Jade was right, he thought, I AM a farmboy.  
  
Jade.  
  
He felt her. He smiled, she was coming closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
He frowned, her movement was unnaturally fast.  
  
And closer-  
  
"MARA!"  
  
He ran to the balcony, looking up as he did so- immediately finding her falling form.  
  
Clenching his eyes shut he desperately reached out to catch her.  
  
He didn't know why- but he just couldn't let her die.  
  
He reached for her- she slowed, but not nearly enough.  
  
His fingers dug into the stone railing, his head bent between his arms.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" he heard himself scream-  
  
And a power he'd never before felt erupted within him.  
  
He could have stopped the cosmos if it were his will to do so.  
  
Jade landed gently in his arms.  
  
~  
  
Han stepped back into the gallery wiping his greasy hands with a rag. As he emerged he glanced at his modifying partner.  
  
"Where the hell'd you learn to do that?"  
  
Leia frowned, "What?"  
  
Han looked over at Leia, motioning to Vader with his thumb, "We'll make it to Coruscant in 6 hours now."  
  
Her eyes widened, "You used the Force?"  
  
Vader laughed, "Gods no, I used to be the best mechanic on Tatooine--" he paused and shrugged, "But that was when I was nine."  
  
Han dropped the hydrospanner in his hand and joined Leia in exclaiming, "Nine?"  
  
Vader sat- and Leia moved to sit across from him, suddenly unable to extinguish the curiosity within her of her father's past.  
  
"You lived on Tatooine?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Han sat. "So you were stuck farming like Luke?"  
  
Vader shook his head, "I was a slave."  
  
Both Han and Leia's eyes widened again, "A slave?" Leia whispered.  
  
Han pressed his lips together, "That explains a lot."  
  
"Oh yes?" Vader couldn't hide the amusement in voice  
  
"The antislavery laws- the slaver ships you personally wiped out-"  
  
"One small revenge my Master allowed me of my own accord."  
  
Leia's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, your 'own accord'?"  
  
Vader looked away from his daughter's burning eyes, "Do you really think me proud of what I've done?" he asked quietly.  
  
The group fell silent, and in this silence Vader grew very uneasy. That was NOT something Vader would say---- but Anakin would.  
  
He smiled as he pictured Luke- blonde hair, blue eyes---- Anakin's son.  
  
His head snapped to attention the same instant as Yoda's.  
  
Luke.  
  
His black-gloved hand reached out desperately, "Luke, NO!"  
  
The power of his son's breach into the Dark Side knocked him violently to the floor--- He sat, curled up like a child, and whispered,  
  
"Please Son," his respirator hissed between words, "Don't leave me." 


	12. Luke's naked! Oh, wait- nevermind he'...

[*SIGH* thanks for bringing it up Shanno! LOL, J/K- Believe it or not- I've been wondering the same thing. I think Leia's still determined to get Luke back so badly- she doesn't care (YET)- she's with Han repeating "For Luke, for Luke, for Luke---" LOL- did I slime my way out of that one? Okay, okay- I'll work on making that make some sense. As for Wedge and Lando (not to mention Chewie- but we all know he's in the cockpit --- who can hide a Wookie anyway?)- WELLLL, I've been jumping back and forth between this fic and Choosing Sides- where Lando and Wedge AREN'T with them- and well, you might have guessed I FORGOT. *Covers face in shame* BUT- I thought of it right after I updated, and I thought- "It's okay, I'll just slap 'em in the next chapter and just say they were giving the four their privacy"- PLUS Vader's there- and like you said, there's not much love for Vader in that ship- and I figured that MAYBE no one would notice-- *Clears throat and looks at Shanno*. First you threaten me- then you threaten me again- then you review me! The nerve! LOL, I love you. I really do- keep it up, keep me on my toes! – HEY! This author's note is about the same length as one of my chapters! (OHHH Self-slam!) I've also wondered why Han hasn't tried to kick ass over the little carbonite incident- I mean, in the last chapter the bunch of them are actually INTERESTED in Vader's life—not his death! *Repeats to self "For Luke, for Luke, for Luke----*]  
  
Leia hurried out of the room. Han followed- to find her with her face pressed up against to cool metal of the corridor wall.  
  
"Leia- Leia, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know." The reply came in a whisper.  
  
"I thought we agreed to not let what he's done to us get to us."  
  
Leia looked up at Han, a tear chasing another down her cheek.  
  
"I'm not," she barely moved her lips.  
  
Han stepped closer, grabbing on of her arms.  
  
"No, you're doing worse—you feel BAD for the guy!"  
  
"He's my father!" she cried, pulling away.  
  
Han inhaled deeply, "But Leia," he point behind him, "that's VADER."  
  
She shook her head- "No, there is good in him- "  
  
"Leia," he cut her off, "that sounds like something Luke would say."  
  
Leia gently took Han by the arm; they stood quietly watching the two Jedi still in the gallery.  
  
~  
  
Yoda moved closer to Anakin's figure curled up on the floor.  
  
"Anakin."  
  
The helmeted head lifted.  
  
"What have I done?" the man whispered  
  
"Cannot be changed, the past," Yoda replied quietly. "Only the future can you control."  
  
Anakin nodded, but a desire still rolled off from him.  
  
Yoda sighed in understanding.  
  
"Your isolation, help you I can to shed it."  
  
Anakin tilted his head hopefully, "How?"  
  
Yoda reached forward, placing a small green-clawed hand on the giant chest.  
  
"Draw from the power that is here, you must, and fully healed you shall be."  
  
Anakin sat up straight, "The Emperor told me I could not be healed."  
  
Yoda shook his head, "And what reason have you, Skywalker, for trusting his words?"  
  
~  
  
Luke gently set Mara down before stumbling onto the cold stone platform of the balcony himself.  
  
"What just happened?" Mara breathed heavily.  
  
Luke shook his head, "I couldn't reach the Force- well, not the Light Side."  
  
Mara frowned, Luke continued, seeming to be trying to explain it to himself more so than to her.  
  
"I couldn't focus--- and I got frustrated--- angry even," he swallowed, "and in haste I reached out with those feelings."  
  
Mara made a face, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Luke glared at her, "What's wrong with THAT?" He frowned, "What the hell are you doing jumping off the roof anyway?"  
  
Mara crossed her arms, "I was on the observation desk."  
  
Luke rubbed his forehead, "That doesn't explain why you jumped off from it."  
  
Mara stood, brushed herself off, and scowled at the pajama clad Jedi sitting before her, "I SLIPPED." With that she marched from the room.  
  
Luke watched her go, and shook his head, "You're welcome."  
  
[Terribly short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to update with SOMETHING so my poor lil' story doesn't feel abandoned.] 


End file.
